Opinions
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua teman-teman Doremi dan Kotake tahu bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran? Apa reaksi mereka? Temukan jawabannya disini.


"_Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."_

"_Kotake... kau serius mengatakan hal itu?"_

"_Tentu saja aku serius. Jadi... bagaimana? Kau mau jadi pacarku kan?"_

"_Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Tentu saja aku mau."_

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: and now, I'm back with the side story! ^^

Hmm... kalau dilihat dari intro yang saya tulis diatas, pasti readers langsung tahu kalau fic saya kali ini adalah side story dari 'Love?' hehehe...

Okay, then. Let's we get started.

Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua teman-teman Doremi dan Kotake tahu bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran? Apa reaksi mereka? Temukan jawabannya disini.

* * *

**.**

**Opinions**

**.**

* * *

Sepasang remaja sedang menuruni tangga sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ke kelas mereka. Keduanya sama-sama merasa lega, karena akhirnya mereka dapat memecahkan masalah yang selama hampir dua tahun ini mereka alami.

"Anou... Kotake," panggil sang gadis berambut merah _odango_, "Apa kau yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk kita memberitahukan kepada yang lainnya kalau kita sekarang sudah..."

"Berpacaran?" sahut pemuda berambut biru jabrik yang tangannya terus saja menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya, "Aku yakin, ini saat yang tepat. Mereka harus tahu kalau sekarang... hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman biasa."

"Tapi... apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti... SOS trio atau Toyoken menjadikan hubungan kita ini sebagai lelucon mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli kepada badut-badut itu. Daripada membuat lelucon tentang kita, kupikir lebih baik mereka memikirkan kehidupan mereka sendiri," timpal Kotake, "Terlebih lagi, mereka belum pernah berpacaran sampai sekarang."

"Yah... kurasa, kau ada benarnya juga sih..." sahut Doremi, "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita ke kelasmu dulu, atau ke kelasku dulu?"

"Kita ke kelas 10-A dulu. Ke kelasmu." Kotake tersenyum, "Lagipula, aku ingin lihat kelas yang katanya punya banyak kelebihan dibandingkan dengan kelas lain itu..."

"Kotake, apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" Doremi tertawa kecil, "Aku menganggapnya begitu karena di kelasku banyak sekali teman-teman seangkatan kita di SD Misora dulu."

"Lebih tepatnya, yang terbanyak dibandingkan kelas yang lain. Kau tahu? Bahkan di kelasku hanya ada Kimura dan Itou yang dulunya berasal dari SD Misora."

"Itu kan juga berarti... kau punya kesempatan untuk menambah teman baru lebih banyak lagi."

"Iya juga sih."

Lama mereka berbicara sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut dikuncir dua menghampiri mereka sambil memegang kacamatanya, menatap Doremi dan Kotake yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh curiga dan berkata, "Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian... Harukaze-san, kupikir jam segini, kau biasanya belum tiba di sekolah. Kau kan biasanya berangkat sekolah bersama Senoo-san."

"Eh? Aku..."

"Kau bertanya di waktu yang tepat, Shimakura," potong Kotake, "Yah, aku bukannya ingin menyebar gosip di pagi hari, tapi... mulai hari ini, aku dan Doremi resmi berpacaran."

"Heh? Hontou? Benarkah? Hari ini kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Shimakura lalu berlari memasuki kelas 10-A dan berteriak, "Scoop! Scoop! Berita besar! Berita besar! Harukaze-san berpacaran dengan Kotake-kun!"

"Shimakura, jangan begitu," protes Doremi dengan muka memerah, "Pelankan suaramu."

"Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia suka," sahut Kotake, "Lagipula, kita memang sudah resmi berpacaran kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi... rasanya..."

"Mereka itu kan teman kita, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita berbagi kebahagiaan bersama mereka."

"Baiklah, terserah kau." Doremi akhirnya tersenyum.

Setelah mereka memasuki kelas 10-A, mereka lalu berjalan kearah sembilan murid dari kelas itu, termasuk diantaranya Shimakura yang tadi mendahului mereka memasuki kelas dan meneriakkan berita gembira itu.

"Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun," panggil Okuyama, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Shimakura-san tadi?"

"Itu benar, Okuyama-san. Shimakura tidak berbohong." Doremi menoleh kearah Kotake sebentar sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Mulai hari ini, kami resmi berpacaran."

"Oh..."

"Pantas saja aku merasa panas hari ini..." ujar Sagawa.

"Ternyata ada yang sedang berpanas-panasan..." sahut Oota.

Awalnya, Sagawa dan Oota memang berniat ingin menjadikan kabar yang mereka dengar sebagai bahan lelucon mereka, tapi tetap saja, tidak akan ada orang yang tertawa mendengar lelucon mereka.

Bahkan Kotake menyahut, agak kesal, "Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Lebih baik kalian sekarang cari pacar. Jangan coba-coba bicara begitu sebelum kalian sendiri punya pacar."

"Hoi..." sahut Sagawa dan Oota lesu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun," ujar Kayoko, "Kami ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berpacaran begini?" tanya Nobuko, "Kalian berpacaran karena kalian benar-benar saling mencintai kan?"

"Iya, itu benar," sahut Doremi, "Kurasa, ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui tentang aku dan Kotake."

"Apa itu?" tanya Miyamae.

Doremi dan Kotake lalu menjelaskan kepada teman-teman mereka tentang apa yang terjadi selama hampir dua tahun ini, sampai akhirnya hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

Setelah mereka bercerita, Aiko, yang baru saja datang saat mereka masih bercerita, ikut bergabung bersama dengan yang lainnya lalu berkata, "Sou ka. Jadi, sekarang masalah kalian sudah selesai? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Eh? Jadi Ai-chan sudah tahu tentang permasalahan yang terjadi antara Doremi-chan dan Kotake-kun selama ini ya?" sahut Nobuko.

"Nobu-chan, aku dan Doremi-chan itu kan sahabat baik, jadi aku tahu tentang apa yang terjadi," jawab Aiko, "Dan seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, untunglah kalau pada akhirnya, kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan baik."

"Ah, Ai-chan, pasti kau tadi menjemputku ke rumah ya?" ujar Doremi, teringat bahwa biasanya ia berangkat sekolah bersama Aiko, "Gomen ne, Ai-chan. Aku tidak sempat bilang padamu kalau hari ini, aku berangkat lebih pagi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Daijoubu ya, Doremi-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Aiko tersenyum, "Yang penting masalahmu dengan Kotake sudah selesai."

"Tapi jujur saja, menurutku kau sedikit terlambat untuk mengakui hal ini, Kotake," ujar Yada, "Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau mengutarakan semuanya? Justru ini yang aku dan Hasebe inginkan saat upacara kelulusan kita dari SD Misora dulu."

"Iya, itu benar," sahut Hasebe.

"Baik. Baik. Aku tahu itu memang salahku, tapi wajar kan, kalau saat itu aku masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya?" ujar Kotake, membela diri.

"Terserah kaulah."

Setelah berbicara selama beberapa menit, Doremi dan Kotake lalu bergegas menuju ke kelas 10-F, memberitahukan kepada Kimura dan Itou tentang kabar bahagia mereka.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu juga, Kotake," ujar Kimura, "Aku ikut senang."

"Aku juga," sahut Itou, "Menurutku kalian cocok juga."

Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi, Doremi kembali menuju ke kelas 10-A.

.

Malam harinya, di rumah keluarga Nagato...

Kayoko sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya bersama dengan Rinno, pacarnya. Mereka memang punya jadwal belajar bersama tiap sorenya.

Dan hari ini, setelah mereka belajar bersama, Kayoko menceritakan kepada Rinno tentang Doremi dan Kotake.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Akhirnya mereka bisa mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing, sama halnya seperti kita berdua," komentar Rinno, "Lagipula, kupikir mereka lumayan cocok juga. Kau juga berpendapat sama sepertiku kan?"

Kayoko mengangguk, "Kurasa juga begitu."

.

Di rumah keluarga Shimakura...

Shimakura Kaori sedang duduk di hadapan meja belajarnya, menatap layar laptopnya yang sedang ia gunakan dengan sangat serius. Ia sedang membuka _account cuitter_nya, dan sekarang, ia berencana untuk meramaikan _NewsLine _disana dengan kabar tentang Doremi dan Kotake.

Ia mulai mengetik _cuit-cuitan _yang ia tujukan untuk sahabatnya, Tamaki Reika.

"_PrincessReika: #NewScoop! PW_Doremichii dan OresmKoTetsuya sekarang sudah berpacaran! Mungkin bisa RC ke teman2 yang lain. Let our scoop alive!"_

Shimakura tersenyum. Ia membayangkan bahwa mungkin _scoop _yang baru saja ia sebarkan akan menjadi _Trending Scoop_, setidaknya di kota Misora.

.

Di sebuah tempat latihan gulat...

Di pintu gerbang, Hasebe sedang menunggu seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu keluar dari tempat latihan tersebut. Setelah sang gadis menghampirinya disana, mereka lalu berjalan bersama.

"Jadi... ada yang menarik di sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Mutsumi.

"Yah, tidak terlalu penting, hanya..." Hasebe berpikir sebentar sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, "Akhirnya Kotake dan Harukaze mulai berpacaran pagi ini."

"Eh? Jadi sekarang mereka berpacaran?" sahut Mutsumi, sedikit tidak percaya, "Padahal kan... dulu mereka sering bertengkar."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Mereka kan juga berhak untuk berpacaran, sama saja seperti... kita."

"Iya. Kau benar."

Dalam hati, Mutsumi berkata, _'Sudah kuduga. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan membuat keputusan seperti ini...'_

Mutsumi teringat saat dulu ia sering bergulat melawan Kotake di SD Misora, dan ia menyadari bahwa sebelum Kotake memutuskan untuk ingin bergulat dengannya, Doremilah yang sering meminta Kotake supaya ingin bergulat dengan Mutsumi.

'_Kurasa dugaanku selama ini benar. Saat itu Kotake-kun ingin melawanku karena ingin membuktikan kepada Doremi-chan kalau dia itu lelaki yang tangguh. Lelaki yang kuat,' _pikir Mutsumi sambil tersenyum, _'Padahal kenyataannya, dia selalu saja kalah dariku. Aku bahkan sempat beberapa kali hampir mematahkan lengannya.'_

.

Di rumah keluarga Harukaze...

"Baiklah. Aku harus mengecek _cuitter_ku sekarang. Kira-kira Momo-chan sudah tahu belum ya?" ujar Doremi sambil menyalakan laptopnya, "Aku sudah mengabarinya lewat _email _tapi masih belum ada balasan juga..."

Doremi lalu membuka internet lewat laptopnya, dan mengecek _account cuitter _miliknya.

Ya. _Cuitter _memang situs jejaring sosial yang sangat populer sekarang ini. Bahkan, hampir semua orang di kota Misora memiliki _account _di situs tersebut. Selain karena jumlah karakter saat men_cuit-cuitan _yang tidak dibatasi, juga karena prosedur _sign up_nya yang relatif mudah dan cepat serta bebas _hacker_.

Sayangnya situs tersebut baru hanya dapat diakses di Jepang dan Amerika, jadi penggunaannya masih agak terbatas.

Doremi mengecek kalau-kalau ada _cuit-cuitan _yang ditujukan untuknya. Ternyata memang ada banyak sekali _cuit-cuitan _untuknya itu.

"Ah, ini _cuitter _milik Momo-chan!" seru Doremi saat ia membaca bahwa salah satu _cuit-cuitan _tersebut berasal dari Momoko, "Jadi, _username _Momo-chan itu... MomoAsuka?"

Ia lalu membaca _cuit-cuitan _dari Momoko.

"_PW_Doremichii: akhirnya ketemu juga akunnya. Sudah aku clip lho. Cliback ya? Btw, kenapa usernamenya...?"_

Setelah membaca _cuit-cuitan _Momoko, Doremi mengetik sebuah _Secret Message _dan _cuit-cuitan _balasan.

"_MomoAsuka: cek SM. Sudah di cliback."_

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Doremi menghela napas, "Ah, tunggu dulu. Masih ada banyak _cuit-cuitan _yang masuk."

Ia lalu membaca semua _cuit-cuitan _itu, yang kurang lebih isinya sama: ucapan selamat jadian.

"Geh! Apa-apaan ini?" seru Doremi, setengah berteriak, "Pasti Shimakura bikin ulah lagi..."

Doremi mengecek semua _cuit-cuitan _itu dan menemukan kemiripan. Ada tulisan _"RC ShiKaScoop PrincessReika"_

"Sudah kuduga..."

.

Di rumah keluarga Tetsuya...

"Iya, ini aku juga baru saja buka akunku dari komputer otousan," ujar Kotake yang (juga) sedang mengecek _account cuitter_nya sambil menerima telepon, "Itu benar, Nakata. Aku memang tidak ingin bersembunyi lagi dari kenyataan yang terjadi..."

Ternyata _account cuitter _milik Kotake juga dibanjiri ucapan selamat. Tak hanya itu, melainkan juga ucapan sesal dari para penggemarnya.

"Ah, tapi aku pusing kalau harus melihat tulisan-tulisan ini. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau semua ucapan itu tidak ada yang kubalas sama sekali? Yah, baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya, Nakata. Terima kasih ya, telah menolongku." Kotake terus bicara, "Iya. Aku tahu kalau dari dulu, kau sudah mengerti tentang internet, makanya aku bertanya padamu tentang perlunya aku membalas ucapan-ucapan itu."

Mereka terus bicara sampai akhirnya Kotake menutup teleponnya.

"Ternyata susah juga ya, jadi terkenal." Kotake menghela napas, "Lebih baik aku buka akun _Prenbuk_ku saja ah."

Selain _cuitter_, _prenbuk _juga merupakan situs jejaring sosial yang lumayan populer. Disini, semua penggunanya diharapkan mengisi data diri sejujur-jujurnya, bahkan nama yang tercantum harus benar-benar sesuai dengan yang tertulis di kartu penduduk.

Kotake memutuskan untuk mengedit _profile _miliknya, terutama di bagian 'Relationship Status'

"_Relationship Status: in a relationship with Harukaze Doremi."_

"Ini baru oke," ujarnya, "Sudah ah. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang."

.

_Semua orang bisa beropini._

_Terserah orang untuk memilih setuju atau tidak. Sudah menduga atau belum..._

_Karena apapun itu, tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan yang terjadi..._

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga... side story saya yang pertama... (tapi kok kayaknya, jadinya gaje ya, hehehe... XP)

Seperti yang diceritakan diatas, ada dua situs jejaring sosial yang saya plesetkan di fic ini, hehe... Semoga hal itu tidak mengganggu readers untuk membaca fic ini ya? ^^

Mind to RnR?_  
_


End file.
